polandballfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Danioball/Zespół ball'ów-Początek przygody
Rozdział I-Początek przygody Cześć! Jestem Danio! Opowiem wam historię która się przytrafiła mi oraz NieJako i Freedy'emu. Otóż ćwierć roku temu na torze kolizyjnym Ziemii był bardzo dziwny meteor. Według badań naukowców ten meteor emanował energią, która jest dużo większa niż wybuch dwóch supernowych nie było szans na przeżycie. W końcu uderzyła zniszczyła wszystko. No prawie wszystko. Zniszczyła cywilizacje, a ludzi zmieniła w piłki. Pojawiło sie mnóstwo potworów o, których strach mówić. Przypadek sprawił że sie wszyscy spotkaliśmy ja, NieJako i Freddy. Połączyliśmy siły i postanowiliśmy ratować świat. Dowiedzieliśmy sie wielu rzeczy, zdobyliśmy mnóstwo rzeczy i sie nauczyliśmy wielu rzeczy.thumb|Nasza drużyna Rozdział II-Nowi kompani, nowe potwory Po dwóch dniach ciągłej walki z potworami z mitologii i legend. Nagle usłyszeliśmy robotyczne głosy i wołanie o pomoc. Pobiegliśmy tam i zobaczyliśmy dwa walczące ball'e jeden z nich był, a właściwie była dziewczyną. Widzieliśmy jak ich gonią robotyczne potworne gadające ball'e. Nagle sobie przypomniałem. Przypominały animatroniki z różnych gier horror, w które lubie grać. Walczące ball'e wyglądały następująco: dziewczyna przypominała flage Danii podobnie jak ja tylko zamiast czerwonego miała różowy, a on był trójkolorowy: dolną połowe miał żółtą, górną lewą część miał czerwoną, a górną prawą zieloną. W sumie bałem sie animatroników, ale postanowiłem pomóc. Wyjąłem swój miecz świetlny. -To pora zwalczyć strach.-powiedziałem i zacząłem walczyć. thumb|Po prawej uniball a po lewej anguisball Rozdział III-Mądry mag z Rivii i trening Pokonaliśmy potwory i ruszyliśmy w droge spotkaliśmy Mofendball'a, Inkaball'a i Imperland'a. Dotarliśmy do miasta. -Kończą sie zapasy chodźmy na jakieś targowisko czy coś w tym stylu.-powiedział Mofend. Musiałem mu przyznać racje wiele potworów było, a my musieliśmy mieć dużo plastrów. -Masz racje.-powiedziałem-Poszukajmy targowiska podzielmy sie na dwie grupy jedną poprowadzi NieJako, a drugą poprowadze ja. -Czemu nie ja?--Wkurzył sie Freddy. -Dobra możesz i ty prowadzić grupe.-powiedziałem-Spotkamy się tu o 14:00. -Dobrze-powiedzieli chórem wszyscy. Po powrocie spotkaliśmy mędrca. Nie wiadomo skąd wiedział po co tu byliśmy, ale zaproponował że będzie nas uczył. Skorzystaliśmy z oferty. Rozdział IV-Zwierzęta i pomoc duchom Dwa tygodnie ciągłego treningu zaczynały mnie wkurzać. Dziś Wiedźball powiedział, że mamy wszyscy znaleźć swoje ulubione zwierze w lesie. Rozdzieliliśmy się. Wszystkim sie to szybko udało prócz mnie i Maji. Mimo że powaga sytuacji w jakiej byliśmy była ogromna my jak zawsze śmialiśmy sie z niczego. Po zmroku w końcu odnaleźliśmy te zwierzęta, których szukaliśmy. Wilki! Odezwałem sie. Tak wiem myślicie, że oszalałem ,ale rozumiałem wraz z Mają co mówili. -Halo?-powiedziałem na początku-Dobry wieczór fajna pogoda co nie? Chciałem na tyle mocno przybić facepalm'a ,ale po raz kolejny zamiast tego sie obróciłem w góre. Zapomniałem. Nie mam rąk. -Mamy pewien problem i chcemy, żebyście nam pomogli-wyręczyła mnie Maja-musimy przygarnąć dwoje z was możemy? Patrzyłem. Chciałem sie uśmiechnąć ale nie mam ust. -Kolejny facepalm po odzyskaniu rąk-pomyślałem -Namyślimy sie nad tym-powiedział jeden z Wilków. -Oki-powiedziałem. Czekaliśmy z dwie godziny może więcej i wyszła dwójka Wilków. -Pójdziemy my-powiedzieli i poszli z nami. Reszta na nas czekała ze zwierzętami. -Co tak długo-powiedział Anguis. -To pójdź poszukaj Wilków-odparowałem -Dobra uspokujcie sie i ty Danioball'u ze swym Wilkiem chodźcie tu.-powiedział mag i wyjął jakiś żółty eliksir. -Wypij połowe i daj reszte Wilkowi i poczekamy-rzekł i dał buteleczke. -Raz kozie śmierć-powiedziałem, wypiłem i dałem memu towarzyszowi zaczęliśmy oboje błyszczeć. Tak wgl. to było obrzydliwe. Nagle poczułem że mam wilcze uszy i ogon, który świeci no i miałem strzałki pod oczami i świecące oczy po chwili znikło to wszystko. Spojrzałem na mego towarzysza i nie mogłem sie powstrzymać. -Ja pitole-rzekłemi spojrzałem mój Wilk był legendarnym Desotem legendarnym wilkiem. Potem wszyscy zrobili to samo i to samo sie stało. Mieliśmy legendarne zwierzęta. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach